


We're coming out.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Girls know, Happy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jensen and Jared come out at a Con :D





	We're coming out.

“Jare are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yup, I'm more then ready. I mean the girls and our families are here to support us.” He smiled at Jensen sweetly.

They walked to the back of the stage. Jensen gave Jared to quick kiss before they walked out on the stage together. They both took deep breaths. They walked out on the stage, Jensen gave Jared a soft smile. They looked at their families and smiled. Cliff moved closer to the stage.

*****

“Hey y'all before we start answering questions, Jensen and I would like to talk to you about something. As you know Jensen is my best friend but he's also my husband. We've been married since the 3rd season of the show.” Jared smiled while taking a hold of Jensen's hand. 

Everyone started to clap and cheer for them. They smiled at each and their families. They girls come up on the stage. 

“We know that you guys have questions and we'll be willing to answer some of them.” Jensen smiled at everyone.

*****

“Hi my name is Ally. I'm really happy for you guys. You said that got married season 3 so does that mean that your marriages to Gen and Dani weren't real?” 

“That's right. Jared and myself fell in love with each other pretty quickly. We got married with out telling anyone but our families. We made it through the whole 3rd season with out anyone really knowing. The higher ups caught on in middle of season 4, they weren't very happy about it. They told us that we need to come off as 'straight and just friends'. Jared and Gen became really good friends while they were working together. Myself and Dani had been friends for years at that point. So myself, Jared, Gen and Dani got together talked about just having a fake weddings with them. Both of the girls were on board with it. We talked to the higher ups and they were okay with it also.” Jensen said. 

“So Jensen and myself got 'married'. The kids belong to us and before you ask no neither of us girls have been inmate with Jensen or Jared.” She laughed when she looked at Jensen and Jared and saw that their faces were a little red.

“Jared and Jensen have their own home. We all live really close to each on the same street. Most days when the guys are home we just hang out at Jen and Jays.” Gen said. 

“Do all kids call you both dad?” The next person asked. 

“Yup, Jensen is daddy and I'm papa.” Jared smile showing his dimples. 

They answered a few more questions before it time for them go. They walked off the stage and hugged each other close. 

*****

Everyone went back to the greenroom. Donna and Sherri hugged their sons. 

“I'm so proud if you two.” She said with a smile. 

“Thanks mama.” Jared said. 

“How were you boys able to come out with the show still going?” Alan asked. 

“We got new higher ups that are very opened minded and are totally okay with us being married. They said that could tell that we weren't happy with acting just as friends. They said if we wanted too and were ready that we could come out anytime we wanted too,” Jensen said with smile. 

Jared pulled his husband into a hug. “I love you Jensen.” 

“I love you too Jared.”


End file.
